


Nap time

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Neutral reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, in all ways, nap, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: You sleep on Zenyatta's lap and stuff happens, just pure indulgent fluff.





	

His legs crossed underneath him, his mind was set free from the shackles of his omnic body. Peace washed over him as fierce as the first day he had meditated high in the Nepalese mountains. His mind swirled in harmony with the universe, free of all wo…  
  
Snnnnrrk.  
  
His optics flickered down to the human curled up in his lap snoring, one of your hands was tightly clenched around his belt and the other mashed underneath your jaw. Tenderness flickered in his chest as he caressed your cheek tenderly. You nuzzled into his hand before curling tighter into his lap. He was constantly amazed by your softness as he ran his metal hand over your hip. Pressing his thumb gently into the skin and marveled at the way it squished in. His other hand ran across your scalp and watch you nuzzle into his hand.  
  
His voice hummed in content as he watched you sleep, especially after seeing you flail around all night only to wake up in a few hours for a mission. When you returned a few hours later, dead on your feet he scooped you up into his lap to take a nap.  
  
_Your body needs sleep. Rest, I will wake you before dinner._  
  
Though the closer that it got to dinner the more he loathed waking you up. You looked so peaceful resting and he was content to hold you close. With resignation he gently shook your shoulder.  
  
“My heart,” he rested his forehead against yours at the sight of you scrunching your face.  
  
He moved his hand from your shoulder to your face.  
  
“It’s time for you to wake,” he stroked your cheek delicately.  
  
Your eyes fluttered open and cupped his face in return.  
  
“Would you look at this,” you pushed your head back in a return ‘kiss’.  
  
He gave a hum savoring your closeness before pulling away so you could start getting up.  
  
“How do you feel,” he hummed.  
  
Rising in his lap you stretched, Zenyatta cringed as he heard popping throughout your body. The first time he heard that he had practically dragged you halfway to Dr. Ziegler before Genji and you had explained, laughing, what had happened.  
  
“Much better,” you pressed a kiss on his lower faceplate, “thanks for being my bed.”  
  
Resting his hands against your stomach he simply felt you breathe. It was funny that this simple function of you existing grounded him.  
  
“I love you,” feeling your stomach tense with his confession, “I will be here however you need me.”  
  
Your eyes fluttered in surprise and your mouth popped open, the two of you had never said those three heavy words to each other.  
  
“I apologize, I appear to have shocked you,” his fans kicked in as he tilted his head, “I only just realized it earlier today.”  
  
Disquiet fluttered through his body at concern that he had forced something on you that you weren’t ready for. This insecurity was brought at odds at his belief that emotions were to be shared freely and celebrated. His hands slowly slid off your stomach, his mind swirled around and he hardly noticed the way you tenderly cupped his face.  
  
Jolted out of his rambling thoughts by you kissing his forehead, electricity jolting from your warm lips pressing against him. He watched as your face pulled away and softened with an emotion that made his chest tingle.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
With a chuckle he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. You stomach decided to rumble loudly as you cuddled deeper into his embrace.  
  
You began to chuckle and free yourself from his grip.  
  
“Come on, I’m hungry.”  
  
Holding his hand the two of you went to grab some food for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Get with the yaoi hand robot


End file.
